gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Carmine
Background Carmine is a deceased Gear originally assigned to Delta Squad before he was killed by a Sniper. Anthony Carmine was the youngest member of Delta Squad (18) prior to his 'death'. He would run out into the open in combat, probably thinking that his Gear status made him invincible. He was the most enthusiastic COG often revving his chainsaw to carve up a Locust. Carmine was a very gung-ho character, often eager to fight the Locust Horde. He was also the first member of Delta Squad to die. Ironically, he was the only one to wear a helmet, and was the only one to get shot in the head. In the 'Versus' section of the options, his description states that he was also voted "most likely to get shot" at the military academy. Private Carmine assisted Delta Squad during the beginning of Act 1. He was first seen on the King Raven chopper bearing Marcus and Dom, firing his lancer down to the Locust below. He continued to fight alongside Delta Squad until they reached the House of Sovereign. There, Kim asked for a status report from his squad. Carmine showed his Lancer to Kim exposing his helmeted head for a short time,Carmine pointing out that his weapon kept jamming, right after he finished his line, he was shot in the head with a Locust armed with a sniper rifle, which fled after it killed him. Shortly after his death, Delta met up with Private Cole. Possible Comeback In a recent interview, Cliff Bleszinski confirms Carmine, even though has taken a sniper shot to the head, is returning in Gears of War 2. Cliff has not specified how he will return though. More on this topic and be found searching Gears of War 2 on www.wikipedia.com. Possible Personality Change It is rumord that Carmin will have a different personality in Gears of War 2, it has been hinted that he may have a far more mature, serious, and darker attitude than in Gears 1, this may be because of the almost lethal head shot wound could have changed his way of thoughts as he now knows the price of being cocky. However many are hoping that he retains his trade-mark personality because this is what made him so popular to fans. Multiplayer Carmine is also a playable character for the COG team during multiplayer matches.He is quite possibly the most used COG model in online matches, due to his small hitbox and character model. Quotes *"Hey, are you the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?" (Marcus: Yep.) "Wow! Cool!" (said in the chopper after the first chapter of the game) *"I've got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming! See?" (Said immediately before being shot in the head by a Locust sniper) *"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" (Says while downed in game or multiplayer) *"Vmmmmrrrr!!!" (Yells during/after Chainsawing a Locust) *"Die, Freak!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"AtteeeeeenTION!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Aaaannd... DEAD!" (Randomly plays after Curb Stomping Locust in Multiplayer) *"Let's DO THIS!" (When he gets a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Ahhhh...! Damnit!" (When he performs a Failed Active Reload in Multiplayer) *"Shit yeah!" (After kills with melee or when he performs a Perfect Reload in Multiplayer) *"Eat It!" (sometimes when he kills an enemy with a Headshot) *"SWEET." (after picking up a special weapon) *"Lock 'n' Load!" (after picking up a special weapon) *"Had To Happen!" (kills with Headshot) *"Good To Go." (after picking up a random weapon) *"Another dead grub!" (after killing a random player in multiplayer) *"Hey!" (getting shot at) *"Hey, you're blockin' my shots, man!" (shooting a teammate) *"Come on, baby! DIE for papa!" (says after random Curb Stomp) *"Got 'em." (after picking up grenades or ammo) *"Lucky shot!" (after getting revived) *"Ohhhh, YEAH!" (after he or another player performs a Headshot, even if not fatal) *"Yeah, you ain't so tough now, are ya!" (sometimes after a one-shot kill, Curb Stomp, or a Headshot) *"Dammit, they're tough..." (after being revived by a team mate in multiplayer) *"Errrrggh!" (after jamming his gun during an active reload) *"Get UP!" (after reviving a teammate) *"SUCK IT! SUCK IT!" (says after random headshot) *"ONE DEAD GRUB!" (says after killing a Locust) *"Not Agaaain!" (says after reviving a team mate) *"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" (After missing an active reload) *"Your even uglier when your dead! (Curb Stomp) *"Oh! I GOT SOME ON ME!" (Chainsawing an enemy) *N..I..C..E! (After Chainsaw]ing a Locust) Trivia *The fact that Carmine is the only character to get sniped is an internal joke at Epic, because a study conducted by them found that soldiers who wear helmets are the ones who get shot the most because the helmet restricts peripheral vision. (this information was obtained through the podcast GEARScast) *Carmine's armor is a light shade of baby blue possibly put in the game as a reference to the fact that he is a "by the book" relatively new soldier, other characters such as Cole and Marcus Fenix have personal Armour designs, unlike Carmine who's armor is similar to Kim's. *Carmine's character model is actually Kim, but with a helmet on. (this was seen through a glitch in game, as Carmine was downed a player swiveled the camera around to see through his helmet to see Kim's face) *Carmine was voiced by Michael Gough. *It has been referenced many times that Carmine is one of the most popular characters. *According to Cliffy B when promoting Gears of War 2, Carmine returns in the sequel. *Carmine retains what many call the "Master Chief" complex, although him and Halo's Master chief have the exact opposite attitudes (hence Carmine being loud and Chief silent) but since he wears a helmet, this allows players to visualize that they're in fact Carmine, thus immersing themselves in the game thus have a more enjoyable gaming experience which is why he may be what Cliffy B describes as quote "a hell of a fan favorite". *Anthony Carmine's age is unmnown, but rumors have it thet he might be someware between 22-27 which is very young even for a Gear. Category:Gear Soldier